


Eternal and True Love

by poppuri_ashe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppuri_ashe/pseuds/poppuri_ashe
Summary: There were some days where Ashe would find himself gazing absent mindlessly at Dimitri; often falling into a daydream where the two of them would go on little library dates or where Ashe would bring him into the greenhouse, telling him the meanings of certain flowers.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 3





	Eternal and True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki Disease - Where one suffers from unrequited love and throws up flowers which blocks their lungs. It can only be cured by having their feelings reciprocated or if they undergo sugery to remove the roots from their lungs but it also removes their feelings for the person.

It started off as a simple crush. Of course - who wouldn't have a crush on the crowned prince of Faerghus. Dimitri was all sorts of nice towards the people who are considered a lower class than him, he saw everyone as equals and Ashe was no exception. There were some days where Ashe would find himself gazing absent mindlessly at Dimitri; often falling into a daydream where the two of them would go on little library dates or where Ashe would bring him into the greenhouse, telling him the meanings of certain flowers.

It wasn't until Ashe, Mercedes, and Dedue were baking treats for the class when the topic of him having feelings for Dimitri came up, albeit briefly though. Mercedes and Dedue glanced at each other before asking "Ashe, do you perhaps...like His Highness?" The question flustered the silver haired boy "O-of course I do. It would be offensive of me to not like His Highness. Anyway, how about we just focus on the treats instead?" The other two only hummed in acknowledgement before continuing to bake the sweets, leaving Ashe blushing like madness over almost being caught red-handed.

Ashe was having tea with Annette when he saw Dimitri running up to the Professor with a blushing smile on his face. He felt a pang of jealousy strike him, he hated this selfish feeling. His face must have faltered because Annette ending up asking him if he was okay before turning to see where his eyes were glued on. She only said a quiet "Oh" before bringing his attention back to her, saying that they should clean up before it gets too late. After cleaning up, Ashe was left criticizing himself over getting jealous of the Professor, it's just him and his stupid feelings for Dimitri that's making him feel this way. Later that night however, a wave of nausea hit Ashe and that's when the first few petals of a dark blue flower fell out.

The petals were piling up as time passed; the more he hung out with Dimitri, deepening his feelings for him, the more the petals came out. Ashe stirred in his sleep when he heard a knock on his door. "Ashe, are you up? Class is about to start soon you know." It was Ingrid's voice and before Ashe could reply, he felt the nausea he knew too well. However, this one was much worse; instead of the usual dark blue petals, the flower came out as a whole and he was struck with a sharp pain in his head before falling to the floor. The last thing he heard was Ingrid yelling out his name in concern.

When he came to, he was in the infirmary bed with Professor Manuela standing next to his bed with a look of worry on her face. "Little boy, you know of this condition do you?" It didn't take long for Ashe to process what she meant, of course he knew what it was. He's read about the horrible and tragic disease once before and it was always stuck on his mind. Ashe could only offer a meek head nod as he felt that his throat was too weak to muster up words. Manuela only sighed in displeasure and gave Ashe a sad look before opening her mouth, only to be cut off by his small voice. "If you're going to ask me if I want to get the flower's roots removed from my body, then my answer is no" he said "I don't want anyone to know about this. About how a lowly commoner like me fell for the Prince of Faerghus just because he was treated a little nice from him." Manuela was about to protest but she held back, she knew that Ashe could be stubborn once he set his mind on something and it pained her to see a student of the academy suffer from this at a young age. "I'm sorry Professor Manuela but can I get some time alone?" As she left, Ashe thiught of how he doesn't deserve the Prince's attention and he felt hot tears roll down his face. The blue flowers came out again, spilling all over the bed, staining the white bedsheets.

A few days have passed ever since he was bedridden. Manuela didn't want him to join the battles as his body was getting weaker each day, no matter how much he pleaded to join the missions again. Ashe was reading a book about Loog when Dimitri came in the room, holding a pot of violets with a slight blush on his face. "Dedue told me that you liked these flowers so...I got him to help me pick the best out for you." Ashe could only offer a small smile, tears threatening to fall out but ultimately being held in. "Thank you very much Your Highness, I'm very grateful." There was a few minutes of silence that passed before Ashe spoke up "Your Highness, excuse me if I'm being rude and selfish, but can we go somewhere outside for a bit?" Dimitri only nodded and helped Ashe up the bed, letting the smaller boy lean on him throughout the trip to their destination.

The place they ended up at was a flower garden, full of the same flowers that posion Ashe's frail body. Dimitri felt Ashe lean down to pick a handful of the flowers and soon after, felt the other boy's small and cold hands touch his. He was offered the flowers and heard Ashe's soft voice "Your Highness...no, Dimitri. These are Forget-Me-Nots; they represent eternal and true love." Ashe paused for a bit before continuing "I- I gave you these because they mean that I respect you a lot and...because I love you." Dimitri opened his mouth to say something but he felt Ashe's hand go up to his face and his cold lips against his own before Ashe's thin body slumps against his. Everything registered and Dimitri was panicking. He hurridly carried Ashe's limp body and rushed towards the infirmary, shouting for Manuela or anybody to help, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

On that evening and the days that came after, the whole academy was full of gloom and despair. Although everyone eventually moved on, the void that the shy yet chivalrous boy had left was still noticeable and the Prince no longer had the same happiness anymore. He was told by Manuela of Ashe's condition and blamed himself. Perhaps if he had noticed earlier; then maybe, just maybe, he would've been able to save Ashe. From that day on, Dimitri had kept a vase of Violets and Forget-Me-Nots in his room.

It's been a few years since then and Dimitri only depressingly sighed to himself. He sat down near a pile of rubble after being wounded by a group of bandits who attacked him while he was resting and everything slowly faded into darkness. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a view of the clouds that was turning an orange hue like the sun was rising. He got up the bed and heard a familiar voice that he yearned to hear again "Hey Dimitri, you're finally here. I've been waiting for you." In a split second, he ran over to the voice and embraced the warm body. "I love you. I love you so much and I'm sorry for not being able to save you." He only heard a soft chuckle and felt Ashe's forehead against his "I love you too Dimitri, I'll always love you."

That day, the former students of the Blue Lions class, the Professor, and even Ashe's siblings had the same dream. They all saw two familiar figures smiling happily at them with the sun rising behind them before disappearing completely.

**Author's Note:**

> hii !! thank you all for reading this story ♡♡ i deadass pulled this out of my ass when i woke up :D
> 
> also ngl but i feel like i didn't include enough of the hanahaki disease as i wanted but it's alright, im satisfied with the story :))


End file.
